Cry for me, Cry for you
Cry for me, Cry for you is the opening theme for the game, The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky the 3rd. It is vocalised by Kanako Kotera, and was released alongside as a Sora no Kiseki the 3rd EVO Original Soundtrack bundle track on Sep 27, 2007. The song was also followed and retuned in the PSVITA remake, The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki - The 3rd Evolution. Lyrics Kanji = Cry for me　君の声が聞こえてる 叫んでる　僕の名前を 強がってた　夢は見ないと 失うのが怖いから 夢捨てればそれで何かを 償える気がして 願いとか愛とか見えないもの 追い続ける力が本当の強さ Cry for me　声が聞こえる 立ち向かえ　自分をごまかさないで Cry for you　その声に応えるため 今叫ぶ　君の名前を 踏み込めない自信のなさを すり替えてた　優しさに 諦めれば傷つくことも 無いような気がして 痛みとか苦しみ受け止め 分かり合えた時生まれる　本当の強さ Cry for me　声が聞こえる 逃げないで　全てを抱きしめるから Cry for you　その声に応えたくて 今叫ぶ　君の名前を 触れる温もり　流れる涙に癒されるのは 忘れることじゃないから Cry for me　君の声が聞こえてる 叫んでる　僕の名前を Cry for you　その声に応えるため 今叫ぶ　君の名前を I cry for you　僕の声が聞こえてる？ 叫んでる　君の名前を You cry for me　君の声聞こえる 今叫んでる　僕の名前を |-|Romanji= Cry for me, kimi no koe ga kikoeteru Sakenderu, boku no namae wo Tsuyogatteta, yume wa minai to ushinau no ga kowai kara Yume sutereba sore de nani ka wo tsugunaeru ki ga shite Negai to ka ai to ka mienai mono oitsuzukeru chikara ga hontou no tsuyosa Cry for me, koe ga kikoeru Tachimukae, jibun wo gomakasanaide Cry for you, sono koe ni kotaeru tame ima sakebu, kimi no namae wo Fumikomenai jishin no nasa wo surikaeteta, yasashisa ni Akiramereba kizutsuku koto mo nai you na ki ga shite Itami to ka kurushimi uketome wakariaeta toki umareru, hontou no tsuyosa Cry for me, koe ga kikoeru Nigenaide, subete wo dakishimeru kara Cry for you, sono koe ni kotaetakute ima sakebu, kimi no namae wo Fureru nukumori nagareru namida ni iyasareru no wa wasureru koto ja nai kara Cry for me, kimi no koe ga kikoeteru Sakenderu, boku no namae wo Cry for you, sono koe ni kotaeru tame ima sakebu, kimi no namae wo I cry for you, boku no koe ga kikoeteru? Sakenderu, kimi no namae wo You cry for me, kimi no koe kikoeru ima sakenderu, boku no namae wo |-|English= I can hear your voice crying for me; it's crying out my name. I was acting tough by saying that "I don't dream," because it's scary to lose my dream. I have a feeling that by abandoning my dream, I'll be able to make up for something else. True strength is the determination to chase after intangible things like wishes or love. I can hear a voice crying for me, "Stand up and fight! Don't deceive yourself!" Cry for you, in order to answer your voice, I now cry out your name. I replaced my lack of self-confidence with kindness. I have a feeling that by giving up, I'll be able to stop hurting others. When we completely accept our pain and hardship, and start to understand each other, true strength will be born. I can hear a voice crying for me, "Don't run away! I will hold your everything tightly!" Cry for you, wanting to answer your voice, I now cry out your name. Let's never forget the fact that we can be healed by our warmth of contact and shed tears. I'm hearing your voice crying for me; it's crying out my name. Cry for you, in order to answer your voice, I now cry out your name. I cry for you, are you hearing my voice? It's crying out your name. You cry for me, I can hear your voice; it's now crying out my name. References #http://www.animelyrics.com/game/eiyuudenvi/cryformecryforyou.htm Category:Opening Themes Category:Sora no Kiseki Music